


Don't You Ever Leave Again

by FMAcats



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logan is in denial of having feelings, Virgil needs a hug, basically just Virgil stressing and Logan and Patton comforting him, how do you tag, lots of fluff, patton is a good friend, some angst if you wanna call it that, takes place after Moving On episode, thomas and roman are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMAcats/pseuds/FMAcats
Summary: He was already stressing when Logan left. This wasn't unexpected, but something about Logan being there made him not go over the edge. Then Logan left. Even if he came back, something was still wrong in Virgil's mind.Or, Virgil being a ball of angst and worry, Patton being the best, and Logan and Virgil being cute together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Don't You Ever Leave Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first Sanders Sides work, and is my first non-poetry work, so be nice please! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, but I'm sorry if it's cringy! Have a great day!

He had already been panicking when Logan had left.

Of course he had been panicking, he was freaking Anxiety for heaven’s sake! But at least with Logan there everything wasn’t falling apart.

And then Logan left, and everything got worse. No one seemed to even care about the fact that he was gone, either.

That’s when Virgil really started freaking out. Thomas’ literal voice of reason had just left and people didn’t seem to stop thinking about the past. Not to mention that Logan was the only one who noticed or cared about the fact that he was panicking, and now he’s gone. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Logan.

He had just gotten accepted into the group, and now Logan had left. What if he never came back? Would anyone notice Virgil panicking? If he did come back would he ever make up with Patton? Would they ever be able to escape Patton’s room and see him again? What if-

He really had to focus. He had to help Thomas first.

What surprised him the most was the fact that Thomas started talking like Logan was still there. He even said “falsehood”. Thomas started to calm down and Virgil...Virgil wasn’t so freaked out anymore. At least for the time being.

They had (finally) gotten back to the original apartment...and Logan was there. He wasn’t gone forever. Virgil thought he might pass out from happiness. And he even gave Patton a cat hoodie!

Of course, his way of trying to talk to Logan and get him to never leave again was to act threatening. Old habit, he guessed. It was taking only the big wall in between them to stop Virgil from, at the very least poking him, to make sure he was really there.

The response that Logan gave him was very unsatisfying. Didn’t he understand that Virgil didn’t think logically like he did? There was very little logic in fear.

Later that day, the light sides and Virgil were hanging out on the couch. Or, Patton and Virgil were talking and playing games, Roman was watching disney, and Logan was sitting in an armchair typing.

Virgil wanted so badly to go talk to him, but, surprisingly, he was anxious about it. Patton noticed, and frowned.

“Virgil, what’s wrong? You’re staring at something.”

He wanted to tell Patton about what was wrong, but Patton had enough emotional baggage on himself already. He didn’t want to add anything to his problems. But Patton was Patton, and he loved talking to Virgil. It would upset him if Virgil said that he didn’t want to tell him.

Virgil sighed. “It was really scary when Logan left,” he whispered, embarrassed. “I-I just don’t want him to leave again. His presence is calming, and things always get worse when he leaves.” He put his hands in his face. “I don’t know what to do.”

Patton smiled. “Why don’t you just go talk to him, kiddo? I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“I don’t know, Patton. He’s logic; and this defies logic. Plus,” he added, “I’m scared he’ll call me ridiculous or para…” He trailed off. He didn’t want to say that word. It made him feel...he wasn’t sure. But it wasn’t good. 

Patton seemed to understand anyways.

“He’ll understand, Virge. Talk to him when he’s in his room later. That’ll give you some privacy. Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. He’s not actually going to leave. We would all be lost without him.”

Virgil tried at his best smile. “Thanks Pat.”

“Anytime kiddo.”

Virgil found himself, with minimum coaxing from Patton, standing outside Logan’s room.

He should just knock. It’s not that hard, you just lift your hand, make a fist, and bang it on the door. Man he hated how he got nervous over everything.

Luckily, Patton was still around, and he knocked for him, giving his shoulder a small squeeze and a reassuring smile.

Then he was gone, and Virgil seriously considered running.

But fate was against him today, and Logan opened the door. “Oh, hello Virgil. Can I help you with something?” Logan asked.

Virgil gulped. “I uhhh…”

“Do you want to come in? I’m making coffee if you want some of that,” Logan asked, motioning for Virgil to follow him in.

Virgil followed, shaking his head to deny the coffee offer. “L, I-I wanna talk to you about something…”

Logan nodded. “Alright, sit down. What is it?”

Sitting down, he took a deep breath. “It’s about today.” Logan frowned but didn’t say anything. “You really scared me, when you left, I mean…”

Logan sighed. “I didn’t really leave. I’m always there in Thomas.”

“I know that but-”

“If he didn’t have Logic then he would be a bumbling mess of chaos. I was still there in him even if I myself wasn’t present.”

“No, I-”

“There is nothing to worry about, I’m not a feeling, so therefore-”

“LOGAN!” Logan blinked, staring at him. Virgil could feel tears starting in the corners of his eyes. It was very bothersome. Why won’t he understand?

“You don’t get it do you?” he sighed, trying not to yell. “I know you were still there, but I was already really stressed out and I...I panicked and started thinking that you were gone forever! I just started feeling like I was one of you guys and that things were okay, and then you just...left and I was worried you would never make up with Patton! I know it’s illogical; I know it’s stupid. Just...don’t hate me, ok?” Yup, the tears were coming alright. “I was worried about you.”

Logan sighed. “Virgil, why on earth would I hate you?”

Virgil shrugged. “I don’t know.” he looked down. It was too unbearable to look Logan in the eyes.

“Look, Virgil,” Logan hesitated for a second, as if he was searching for what to say. “I’m sorry that I scared you when I left. I just got so...frustrated, that no one was listening to me. I promise that I won’t leave you without warning next time.”

Virgil’s lungs stopped drawing in air for a second. “N-next time?”

“If I leave again,” Logan quickly corrected himself. Virgil knew that he was just trying to make him feel better, and he hadn’t actually misspoken, but he appreciated it. He quietly sniffled for a few seconds, hugging himself tightly.

“Virgil?”

Virgil looked up to see Logan spread out his arms. He dove into them so hard he nearly knocked Logan over.   
He wasn’t much of a hugger, and he knew that Logan definitely wasn’t, but he needed to know that he was still there.

It was oddly comforting.

Time blurred by, Virgil holding on tightly to Logan as he slowly calmed down. It felt amazing, being in his arms.   
Logan was here, he was in his arms. He wasn’t gone forever. Patton and Logan don’t hate one another, it’s all going to be okay.

He’s okay.

“Don’t,” Virgil said once he was able to speak again.   
“Don’t you ever leave again. Please.”

He felt Logan sigh. “Don’t worry Virgil, I wasn’t planning on it. But I’ll never be gone forever. I’ll still be here no matter what, so don’t panic about that. But I won’t leave again.”

Virgil smiled. “Thanks. I knew you cared.”

“I don’t feel anything. I’m just saying this so that you’ll be calmer and less distressed. That’s it.”

That’s basically saying you care, Logan. “Of course. But seriously Logan, thank you.”

“Of course, anytime Virgil.”

Vrgil ended up falling asleep in Logan’s arms. Logan didn’t really know what the proper thing to do is when you have a sleeping Virgil in your arms.

He decided on letting him sleep there, as he thought that if Virgil woke up alone in his room it would scare him. Objectively speaking.

He tucked Virgil in, making sure he had a blanket on him.

He hadn’t realized how much his leaving had affected Virgil. Did he really care about him that much?

It didn’t matter to Logan if Virgil cared about him or not. Obviously he didn’t care, he didn’t feel anything.

Obviously.

But one thing was for sure.

He wasn’t going to be the cause of Virgil’s anxiety anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I rewatched the Moving On episode(s), and felt bad for Virgil, and then in bed that night it just hit me that I should write a fic about it. The rest is history from there...


End file.
